Various gravity fed pet feeders exist to continuously dispense pet food. These devices are often used by pet owners who have irregular schedules where it is difficult to feed their pets at designated time intervals or by owners who simply desire to maintain a fresh and constant supply of pet food available for their pets.
Many gravity fed pet feeders are often heavy and bulky and require a large area to use and store. More importantly, pet food in these devices tends to stagnate or clog inside the feeder; thus, pets are often deprived of food until the pet owner returns and can manually “unclog” the food. This condition can be unhealthy and life-threatening if the pet if it is deprived of food for extended periods of time.
There is a need to provide a gravity fed pet feeder so as to provide a continuous supply of pet food that minimizes clogging inside the feeder while also requiring a minimal amount of space.